


Applause

by Alecair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecair/pseuds/Alecair
Summary: Keith has finally built up the courage to order a pizza from the boy he’s been crushing on for the past few months. However, it seems like Keith is forgetting something and it’s not just forgetting to ask for no cheese.





	Applause

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter doesn’t really showcase Keith’s personality as well as I was hoping to. This also kind of morphed from just a pizza AU into something else that I’m not quite sure of yet.
> 
> I don't really have a designated beta reader so I'm just posting it and crossing my fingers, hoping that it makes a lick of sense.
> 
> And the formatting may be a little weird. I apologize.

     Today was the day, Keith decided. He was finally going to talk to him. Keith swallowed hard as he approached the register. Violet eyes met blue and it was all Keith could do not to shout at his crush about him being gay. It wasn’t until Lance cleared his throat that Keith had realized he was staring.  
  
     “Er...Sorry.” Keith flushed with embarrassment. He had to pick something simple and whatever he ordered needed to be ordered without cheese. He absolutely could not forget.  
  
     “Not a problem.” Lance replied as he took out a small notepad. “Alright, what’ll it be?”  
  
     Lance’s smile was definitely not good for Keith’s heart. Shit, what was he going to order. “I’ll take a large pepperoni.” yeah that’s simple enough.  
  
     “Alrighty then, a large pepperoni pizza. Would you like that on white or whole grain crust?”  
  
      Fuck. He didn’t think this far ahead. Why didn’t he look at the menu online the night before?  _‘Oh, I’ll be alright. How difficult could ordering a pizza be?’_  he’d thought. What a fucking lie that was.  
  
     “I personally recommend the whole wheat.” Lance continued. “Whole wheat then.” Keith said, relieved. He couldn’t help but notice Lance’s long eyelashes as he looked down to write the order in his notepad.  
  
     “Name please?” Lance asked, looking up from his notepad again.

Keith froze and he couldn’t understand why. He knew his name. All he had to say was ‘Keith.’ That didn’t sound hard and it shouldn’t be hard. So, why was it at that point in time?  
  
     “It’s Keith.” he finally managed. Keith sighed a breath of relief as Lance ripped off the sheet of paper and typed a few things onto the register. Keith handed over his money and went to sit on a bench in the waiting area.  
  
     “No, no no no. No. Hunk, I wanna make this.” Lance exasperated.  
  
 “No, YOU, just want to show off for the pretty boy.”  
  
Lance smirked, “Maybe so, but it IS my birthday.”  
  
“Yeah and I still can't believe you're fine with working it.” Hunk sighs. “Think of the free restaurant food you're missing out on.”  
  
“And have a gathering of people sing an embarrassing birthday song to me? No thanks.” Lance retorts as he takes a ball of whole wheat dough that was portioned for a large pizza. “Besides, my mom's churro recipe is just begging to be made.”  
  
`”Lance, you love attention.” a coworker side eyes him.  
  
“Not that kind of attention Pidge. That kind of attention is no bueno. Nuh uh. No one likes that kind of attention.” Lance started to flatten the dough.  
  
“A small price to pay for free food.” Hunk replies.  
  
 “A price that I’M not willing to pay, thank you very much.” Lance retorted as he started to hand toss the dough. He cast a glance in Keith’s direction and flashed him a smile as he tossed the dough up once more. Lance barely caught the dough in time as he distracted himself by glancing at Keith every so often.  
  
He barely managed to talk at all but, he did manage to learn that the boy he’d been admiring through the window was named Lance, albeit, indirectly. Strangely enough, the name was oddly familiar to him, and now that he thought about it, he felt like this wasn’t their first time meeting. Where he’d met him before the pizza parlour, he wasn’t sure. He’d have to figure that out later.  
  
 The smell of pizza baking flooded his nostrils and he could feel his mouth start to water. Keith was glad Lance called his name because after a bit of waiting the smell was starting to make him hungrier than he already was. He practically rushed to the counter to pick up the pizza. “Thank you.”   
  
 Pidge whispered something to Hunk and exchanged mischievous glances. Lance knew they were up to something but he didn’t know what exactly. In all honesty, he was afraid to find out but he knew he was going to find out fairly soon. Usually that mischievous look on their faces usually spelled trouble, for him.  
  
 "HEY, IT’S HIS BIRTHDAY, CAN HE HAVE YOUR NUMBER?!" Pidge called out as Keith headed toward the door.           
  
  “HE THINKS THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD LOOKS RIDICULOUS!” Hunk continued.  
  
 Keith stopped in his tracks and looked back at them, confusion written on his face. Lance turning red told him that, even Lance didn’t know what Pidge was doing. And was that comment about the back of his head supposed to be a compliment? “My number?!” his cheeks were burning.   
  
“Umm.” Keith, without giving a second thought took a pen from his back pocket and wrote on the back of his receipt on top of the pizza box that he balanced carefully in one hand.. He rushed back over to the counter and slammed it down on the counter before practically sprinting out. ‘I can never go back there.’ he thought to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
 Keith could slap himself. How could he forget to ask for no cheese? He couldn’t eat this. But he had to. There was no way he was going to waste the food he’d ordered from Lance, the guy he’d been crushing on through the pizza parlor window. He deadpanned and looked his roommate, Shiro, in the eye. “It was nice knowing you.” Keith said, taking a huge, cheesy slice of pepperoni pizza in hand.  
  
“Keith, no.” Shiro said, his eyes urging his roommate to put the dairy infested slice of tomato sauce on crust down. Keith took a huge bite, deciding to regret it when the time came. He could hear Shiro pushing himself off the chair as he shoved more pizza into his mouth.  
  
“I’m heading to the restroom before you need it.”  
  
 Keith gave Shiro a thumbs up, leaving the slice to dangle from his mouth for a split second. Upon taking another bite, he noticed that the cheese tasted different than normal mozzarella. It tasted akin to the soy cheese that he tended to buy for his grilled cheese sandwiches.”Hey Shiro!”Keith called as his roommate walked out of the bathroom. “Does Coran’s Pizzeria carry soy cheese?”  
  
“Yeah. We carry it as a vegan option.” Shiro walked into the kitchen. “Why?”

“Because this tastes like the soy cheese that I have here.”

 

* * *

  
  
“I can’t believe you guys did that.” Lance exasperated as he swept the floor. “He probably won’t even come back now thanks to you. Were you TRYING to embarrass me?”

 

“I wasn’t trying to embarrass you, I succeeded.” Pidge pushed up their glasses with smirk.  
  
“You, Pidge, are evil.” he said pointedly.“I prefer the term, ultimate wingman, and stop complaining, we scored you his number. ”

Lance groans. “Did you HAVE to use that lame MadTV skit?”  
  
“That skit is comedy gold, back off man!”Hunk said as he cleaned the oven.

“Let’s just hurry up so we can go home.” Lance said as he swept the pile of trash into the dust pan.  
  
“Alright, I’ll grab the deck brush, you slosh mop water all over the floor.” Pidge pushed their glasses up again. “Hunk, that oven is as clean as it’s gonna get. There is literally no leftover food gunk in this oven. Also, grab another mop and mop the areas I’ve deck brushed.”  
  
“Aye, Aye, Cap’n!” Hunk saluted.The entire shop was silent as they buckled down to complete their assigned tasks. No one wanted to be there longer than they had to. When all was done, they practically rushed out of the store.   
  
“You guys wanna come over and hang out, snack out, and play some games?” Lance said lazily scrolling through his phone as they headed to their cars.  
  
“Sure.” Hunk and Pidge replied in unison.  
  
“You should make use of that phone number and invite Keith while you’re at it.” Pidge suggested as they unlocked their car.  
  
“Oh, you think so?” Lance said, absently staring at his phone. “Wait, what?!”  
  
“You weren’t seriously just going to keep it in your wallet unused were you?”  
  
“Lance, you’ve had a crush on him since high school, are you really going to let this chance go?” Hunk gave Lance a knowing look.  
  
Lance knit his brows together. “He didn’t even seem to remember me Hunk, I don’t know.” He said as he leaned against his car.  
  
“Even if he doesn’t remember knowing you in high school, he seemed pretty into you. And in his defense, you’ve changed a lot since high school. You’ll never know how it’ll go until you try.”  
  
“You’re right.” Lance took the number scrawled on receipt paper. ‘Call me anytime, I guess’ was written just underneath the digits, followed by his name. Lance let out a small laugh, what was he so nervous for? Calling someone he liked to invite them out wasn’t his first rodeo. So, why was this so different? Maybe it was because, Keith was the first person he’d held a torch for, for as long as he’s had. Lance tapped the numbers into his phone and hesitated over the call button a moment before pressing it.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Keith, your phone is ringing.” Shiro said not looking away from his book.  
  
“Can you answer that?”Keith said, his eyes focused on the movie playing on the tv. He’d been meaning to watch the movie for months and it was convenient that it was on television moments after turning it on.  
  
“Hello. Lance? How-” Shiro was cut off by Keith quickly taking the phone from his hand.  
  
“Hey, what’s up?” Keith cradled the phone against his ear. He didn’t think Lance would call so soon. Not that he was complaining, of course. He was practically over the moon. “Am I doing anything tonight? Uh no.”   
  
“Uh yeah, I can go. Alright, yeah. I can let him know. Yeah.” he dropped his phone the second Lance hung up.  
  
 “You’re not doing anything tonight?” Shiro laughed.  
  
“I panicked.”  
  
“Ah, internal panic, a classic I’m constantly familiar with.” Shiro nodded. 

* * *

  
  
Keith knocked on the door after a moment of hesitation and released a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. He could hear shuffling on the other side and Lance asking for someone to get the door.   
  
Pidge opened the door and took one look at Keith before shouting for Lance. “Lance! Your high school heart throb is here.”   
  
“PIDGE! PLEASE!” Lance shouted from another room. He went red at the ears as he tried to prepare food.   
  
“Don’t mind me, I just like to embarrass him. He makes it easy.”they moved to the side to allow Keith through. “Lance is in the kitchen making snacks. So grab a chair and sit on the floor or whatever. Hunk is setting up Mario Kart.” Pidge adjusted their glasses and showed Keith inside.  
  
“Oh right, official introductions are probably in order. The name’s Pidge, the guy blowing air into the game cartridge is Hunk.”  
  
“Uh, hi.” Keith waved slowly. He looked around the apartment to take in his surroundings. Decorations didn’t seem to have a rhyme or reason. There were pictures of Lance’s family, plenty of music and movie memorabilia, in a corner sat a Taylor Custom Grand Auditorium acoustic guitar in its stand.   
  
Lance walked out of the kitchen with a plate of churros and a plate of garlic knots. “Who’s ready to get their asses kicked in Mario Kart?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
